The Not-So-Gentle Story Of Our Love
by HackerLord
Summary: "Shizu-Chan... Why?" Orihara Isayama has never felt more horrible in his entire life. Heiwajima Shizuo, is the first one to know of his horrible condition. But, is kind to Izaya instead of harming the black haired man. "Forgive me, Izaya." "I'm not going to forgive you for going down like this, Shizu-chan! Don't leave me alone! Not again... Please..."
1. The Moment It All Started

I was in love. I had fallen so head over heels for this man, but now there wasn't anything I could do to bring him back to me. This is what hurt me the most, for this man was my everything. He was all I had left, but here I am, telling you all the story of how we fell in love. The story of how I lost him forever after I make a horrible mistake.

 ** _This is my mistake in life_**

 ** _This is my reason for the hatred I have for myself._**

 ** _I will never be able to forgive myself_**

 _ **Forgive me.**_

 _ **I don't have any other choice.**_

 _ **This is my only way to get you back**_

 _ **Forgive...**_

 _ **Me...**_

 ** _..._**

 ** _..._**

 ** _..._**

 ** _..._**

 ** _... Silence..._**

* * *

I walked down the street, pain flaring up my side with every step I took. Quick steps sounded from behind him, "I~ZA~YAAAAAAAAAAA~!" I turned upon hearing my name be yelled out be a blond, bartender outfit wearing, prehistoric monster, known as Izaya. Read as, 'Complete and utter idiot who as no fashion sense.'

I curled my right hand into a fist to help dull the pain, "Ah~ Shizu-Chan, what a pleasure to see you again" I said mockingly, my teeth gritting together. Just speaking made the pain increase. What a completely horrible state for me to be in in front of Shizuo, of all people who could have been there. It had to be a prehistoric monster. The vending machine that had been near Shizuo, was suddenly above the blondes' head. I muttered a string of curse words and sidestepped the vending machine as it was thrown at my head.

I winced and bit my lip to keep from crying out. Just moving my side in any direction caused the pain to intensify. With a forced smirk, I looked playfully at Shizuo through glazed over eyes.

I ran to the nearest alleyway and looked over my shoulder at Shizuo, "See you later, Shizu-Chan~" and with that, I turned the corner and ran off. I reached my apartment as a complete mess, I was doubled over in pain, my side felt like someone had just stabbed me multiple times. **_Yes, I have felt being stabbed before, but it was in the leg._** With a whimper and me fumbling around with my pockets, I almost shouted a curse word. _I didn't have the keys to my apartment._

I whimpered softly as the pain intensified, I fumbeld with my pockets once more and pulled out my phone. Black. My vision was gone, luckily, I knew my phone quite well. I managed to get onto my contacts, press someones' contact, and call them.

"Hello?" the person who picked up the phone had a deep voice. Gruff and scratchy as well. I felt his knees weaken ane collapsed as a heap on his doorstep. I muttered my address and a small quiet 'help' before blacking out to the sound of the man shouting for me to stay awake. When I awoke, I was lying on a leather couch, a blanket covering my freezing cold body, and a pillow under my head. I slowly sat up, only to fall off the couch from the sudden pain that flared up on my side.

"ACK!" my cry of pain echoed around the room. I felt blood seep through my shirt as I lay there, breathing heavily, my vision going in and out.

"Oh my lord, Izaya, you're pathetic. Can't even manage to take a nap without hurting yourself." the gravely voice cut sharply into the silence. It was the man from the phone call, but it couldn't be. I didn't remember putting _Shizuos'_ number on my phone. I looked over my shoulder at the blonde who was currently leaning against the door frame. I frowned at the very thought of Shizuo being nice to me, picking up my unconscious body, carrying me to his own apartment and putting me down on his couch. Placing a pillow under my head and a blanket over my cold body. I couldn't ever imagine Shizuo doing that for me, we hated each other. Not even an hour after I had ran away from him as he threw vending machines and other random objects at me, did I collapse at my apartment door. He had been trying to kill me then, so why the sudden change of heart? Why did he suddenly decide to be nice to me?

"Hey, Shizu-Chan, can I ask you a question?" I asked the question quietly. My fear that the sudden gentle moment that had arrived would leave quicker than I had wanted.


	2. The Beginning

_**It's so dark... Where am I...?**_

 _ **"This is what you get for dissapearing, my little pet~"**_

 ** _Screaming and pain._**

 _ **"What are you doing to our pet! It's ruined!"**_

 _ **"What do you mean? It's fine!"**_

 _ **"Look at its side! There's blood everywhere!"**_

 _ **"Fine! Let it go! It won't be able to survive on its own now."**_

 _ **Laughing and loud footsteps.**_

* * *

I awoke with a sharp pain in my side. I doubled over and cried out in pain. Thudding footsteps. Empty noise.

 _ **Pain**_

I screamed out as someone grabbed my arm and pulled me to their chest. They held me there as I held onto them tightly. My vision was static and my ears were filled with the sound of that monster laughing, taking the tool he used to take me away from everything by force. It was so painful, to sit there and watch them hurt others just to get to me. I was only a child when it had happened. I had somehow managed to escape them, only to reach a family who didn't want me anymore.

I had fallen prisoner to them just a few days ago, which was how I got my wound. There wasn't much else I could do, to say the least. They had me cornered by their men and I was dragged to the room that ever since I had escaped, had belonged to my nightmares.

My screams dulled down to whimpers as someone pounded on the door to the apartment. The warmth left me and my hand reached out to grasp it, but grabbed a hand instead. "Don't go... I can't see anything..." I heard a sigh and I was picked up and held close to their chest once again. They smelt of cigarettes but I couldn't for the life of me figure out who was holding me. That was, until the memories of yesterday flooded into my head. _"You want me erased from the face of the Earth!"_ oh lord. Had I really shouted that at the man who was taking care of me? I didn't care how true it was, how could I have shouted that at someone? I mean, it was Shizuo, but still.

The person kept pounding on the door and Shizuo, who was still holding my blind butt, opened it. I didn't hear the person say anything but I heard Shizuo's response. "Yeah, he's completely out of it. He can't see anything either, so he's been clinging to me." I grunted in response.

 _Tap tap tap tap tap tap... Tap tap tap tap tap tap tap... Tap tap tap tap tap tap tap tap tap... Tap tap tap tap tap tap tap tap tap tap..._

In between taps, Shizuo would nod or shake his head. So I knew they were yes or no questions. I blinked a few times and looked towards the door, I faintly saw the outline of a figure. who had no head. I kept blinking rapidly trying to see their head but to no avail. "Why don't you have a head?" I asked quietly. The only person I could remember were those horrible people who kidnapped me and Shizuo. Everyone else was gone.

 _Tap tap tap tap tap tap tap tap tap tap tap tap tap tap tap tap tap tap tap tap tap tap tap tap tap._

"I lost my head to someone." Shizuo said softly, telling me what they couldn't. "Her name is Celty and she's a friend of ours, do you not remember her?" he asked softly. Ahh, it was a she. Celty, that name didn't ring any bells. I shook my head, telling them no.

 _I was standing on the edge of a roof, a head in my hands and a someone wearing a lab coat was standing off to the side of me._

"Lab coat..." I muttered. I heard a gasp.

"You mean Shinra?" I head Shizuo ask, his voice was demanding and harsh. I whimpered softly and started to shake.

"I... I don't know..." I looked down and yelped when I heard Shizuo growl.

 _Tap tap tap tap tap tap tap tap tap tap tap tap tap tap tap tap tap tap tap tap tap tap tap tap tap tap tap tap tap tap tap tap tap._

Shizuo sighed and adjusted his hold on me. "I'm sorry, Izaya. I forgot for a second that you don't remember anyone."

I looked up at where I thought he was, my eyes trying to find his outline. "It's fine..." I murmured, shaking my head trying to clear my mind of It's cloudy thoughts.

"Should we bring him to Shinra." I heard Shizuo tell Celty.

 _Tap tap tap tap tap tap tap tap tap tap tap tap tap._

"Izaya, we're going to take you to Shinra's, okay?"

"Okay."


End file.
